<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гравитация by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284300">Гравитация</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Always1895, Cuddling, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Reunion, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Шерлок возвращается, они не могут перестать обнимать друг друга.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Гравитация</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792891">gravity</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname">agirlsname</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В тот момент, когда Джон видит Шерлока, его сердце и лёгкие чуть не разрываются от слёз.</p><p>− Шерлок! − кричит он. Отразившись от стен, звук оставляет на обоях следы.</p><p>Всё движется, а потом Джон ощущает напротив своих заболевших лёгких живое и тёплое тело Шерлока. Он прижимается тонкой шеей к предплечьям Джона, а если надавит посильнее, его лицо полностью скроется.</p><p>− Джон, − от дыхания Шерлока волосы на макушке Джона шевелятся. Звук не распространяется дальше его ушей.</p><p>Лучевые кости Джона впиваются в горло Шерлока. Руки Шерлока достаточно большие, чтобы быть везде, ощущаясь как одеяло вокруг дрожащего тела Джона.</p><p>− Никогда больше так не делай, − хрипло выдыхает Джон в пиджак Шерлока.</p><p>− Мне очень жаль, Джон. − Шерлок стоит неподвижно, стоически, уверенно, с закрытыми глазами. − Я всё тебе расскажу, обещаю.</p><p>Здесь больше нечего сказать. Бесполезные слова рвут друг друга в горле Джона, успокаивающие слова давят на сердце Шерлока. Ни одно из этих слов не является более реальным, чем это:</p><p>Тепло. Мягкость кожи. Упругость мышц. Твёрдость костей. Дыхание. Отчаянное биение пульса.</p><p><i>Всё закончилось</i> − крик в голове Джона.</p><p><i>Всё закончилось</i> − шепот в диафрагме Шерлока.</p><p> </p><p>− Это реально? Ты вернулся?</p><p>Их пульс стал ровнее. Они дышат в унисон. Голос Джона тихо звучит напротив уха Шерлока.</p><p>− Я вернулся.</p><p>Одновременное сжатие рук вокруг грудных клеток.</p><p>− Ты жив? − произносится шепотом.</p><p>− Я жив.</p><p>Судорожный выдох − это может быть смех, всхлип или что-то бесконечно более сложное − шевелит локон. Кожу Шерлока покалывает там, где к ней прижимается лицо Джона.</p><p>− Тогда я тебя не отпущу.</p><p>Джон проводит ладонями по его рукам, показывая, что он имеет в виду именно это.</p><p>Нужно ли об этом говорить?</p><p>− Я тоже тебя не отпущу.</p><p> </p><p>Тело − сложная система. Фабрика химических реакций. Вдох, усвоение кислорода. Нервные импульсы, сердцебиение, прилив крови. Преобразование питательных веществ, энергия, тепло. Мышцы напрягаются. Нервные окончания воспринимают. Мозг обрабатывает, запоминает. Выделение углекислого газа. Выдох.</p><p>Их тела прижаты друг к другу на заднем сиденье кэба. Голова Джона лежит на плече Шерлока. Грудь Шерлока вздымается и опускается, и его дыхание поёт в ухе Джона.</p><p>Его организм неутомимо работает под кожей.</p><p>Шерлок утыкается носом в волосы Джона. Те пахнут, как Бейкер-стрит, 221Б.</p><p>Это прекрасно.</p><p>Они ни на секунду не перестают соприкасаться. Они неловко залезают в кэб, и на мгновение единственной точкой соприкосновения становятся только их руки. Джон садится первым, а затем крепко сжимает руку Шерлока, когда тот ныряет на своё место. Сев рядом, они прижимаются друг к другу, чтобы спрятаться в объятиях другого.</p><p> </p><p>Бейкер-стрит, 221Б, точно такая же. Глаза Шерлока наполняются слезами и их щиплет. Прижавшись на лестничной площадке грудью к спине Шерлока, Джон гладит его по животу.</p><p>− Диван?</p><p>Шерлок умеет плакать.</p><p>Он плачет.</p><p>Они ложатся лицом друг к другу в маленьком пространстве. Их ноги переплетаются. Джон ёрзает до тех пор, пока не находит идеальное положение, когда они соприкасаются на как можно большем количестве квадратных дюймов.</p><p>Они оба этого хотели, рассеянно замечают они. Не только тогда, когда Шерлок ушёл, они хотели друг друга во всех отношениях. Любое крошечное дуновение воздуха от другого, которое они могли − или не могли − получить.</p><p>Они хотели этого и раньше.</p><p>Шерлок тихо дышит сквозь слезы, и всё это так легко.</p><p> </p><p>Они тихо разговаривают. Слова льются между ними, они обмениваются ими как телесным теплом, тактильными ощущениями, воздухом для дыхания, потом. Они честны так же, как биение их сердец о грудь друг друга.</p><p>Шерлок негромко рассказывает, почему он должен был это сделать.</p><p>Джон говорит ему, что любит его.</p><p>Это единственный известный ему способ объяснить своё горе. В этот момент он не думает о том, что на самом деле имеет в виду, и Шерлоку не приходит в голову задуматься.</p><p>Их голоса звучат так интимно; слова, слетая с губ, призрачно скользят по коже, и их музыка имеет большее значение, чем смысл.</p><p> </p><p>Шерлоку нужно встать.</p><p>Рука Джона болезненно сжимается на его предплечье.</p><p>− Три минуты, Джон, − шепчет Шерлок. Вблизи его светлые глаза − единственный цвет в мире. − Две минуты сорок две секунды.</p><p>Джон чувствует, как его лицо расплывается в нежной улыбке.</p><p>− Я тебя не отпущу.</p><p>− Я тоже тебя не отпущу.</p><p>Шерлок уходит по коридору. Джон дрожит на потёртой коже дивана.</p><p> </p><p>Шерлок возвращается к пересевшему в кресло Джону. Подтянув ноги к груди, тот крепко обхватывает их руками. Неподвижный воздух дрожит из-за его судорожного дыхания.</p><p>Рука Шерлока опускается ему на плечо. Джон стонет, его ноги расслабляются, и он касается лбом живота Шерлока.</p><p>Шерлок зарывается пальцами в коротких волосах Джона. Джон крепко сжимает бёдра Шерлока. Этого недостаточно.</p><p>Гравитация тянет Шерлока вперёд, колени скользят по обе стороны бёдер Джона. Джон пододвигается вперёд. Они обнимают друг друга так крепко, как только могут.</p><p>Джон ощущает головокружение и покалывание по всей передней части тела, когда эндорфины, просачиваясь через одежду, успокаивают боль в солнечном сплетении.</p><p>Вместе они вздыхают с облегчением.</p><p> </p><p>− Твоя кровать или моя?</p><p>− Моя больше.</p><p>Они медленно идут по коридору. Шерлок − позади Джона, обхватив его руками за талию и стараясь идти с ним в ногу.</p><p>Джон толкает дверь и останавливается.</p><p>− Нет. Нам нужно...</p><p>− ...сменить простыни. Я не собираюсь отпускать тебя ради того, чтобы поменять простыни.</p><p>− Нет. Мы займём мою кровать.</p><p>− Неважно, что она маленькая. Я тебя не отпущу.</p><p>Джон прижимает руку Шерлока к своей груди.</p><p>Они чистят зубы, стоя бедро к бедру. Джон наблюдает за Шерлоком в запотевшем зеркале. Тот выглядит усталым, домашним и человечным. Шерлок позволяет ему спокойно смотреть.</p><p> </p><p>Они спят.</p><p>Футболка Шерлока хрустит под голыми руками Джона. Футболка Джона мягко касается носа Шерлока.</p><p>Джон просыпается в слезах. Шерлок парит между бодрствованием и сном рядом с Джоном, дрожащим в его руках. Он позволяет обнимать себя, сжимать в объятиях, прижимать крепче к груди.</p><p>Они снова засыпают.</p><p> </p><p>Они неуклюже готовят завтрак. Рука − на пояснице, подбородок − на плече, пальцы − на щеке, ступня к ступне; их тела отказываются оставлять друг друга без точки соприкосновения.</p><p>Они неловко едят на диване, прижавшись друг к другу руками и коленями.</p><p>Раннее утро яркое и нереальное. Их тела отяжелели от перемен и плохого сна.</p><p>Когда тарелки опустели, Джон облегчённо вздыхает и меняет позу. Шерлок садится на подлокотник, а Джон устраивается между его ног с книгой.</p><p>Телефон Шерлока оживает.</p><p>− Майкрофт, − бормочет он.</p><p>− Ты не можешь уйти.</p><p>Шерлок обвивает руками грудь Джона и прячет лицо под воротником.</p><p>Запах его кожи действует на кровь Шерлока благотворнее, чем молекулы кислорода.</p><p> </p><p>Они не могут уйти.</p><p>Они не могут отпустить друг друга и кружатся в одном направлении, держась друг за друга более слабыми узами, как слова и взгляды.</p><p>Они должны стать одной сущностью, создать свою собственную гравитацию. Мир должен проясниться и начать вращаться вокруг них.</p><p>Они не могут перестать соприкасаться.</p><p>Они устраивают прогулку в продуктовый магазин. Там они смогут, по крайней мере, держаться за руки. Другие люди раздражаются, когда они занимают место в очереди.</p><p>Другие люди не заслуживают даже взгляда.</p><p>Они останавливаются в проходе между хлопьями и обнимаются.</p><p>Шерлок протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться волос Джона, пока тот изучает сыры.</p><p>Они толкают бёдрами друг о друга и делают вид, что им не без причины весело в скучном супермаркете.</p><p> </p><p>Ночью в постели Джона они разговаривают. Между ними нет фильтров для слов.</p><p>Иногда они хихикают. Иногда они смеются. Иногда это продолжается долго, хотя для этого нет никакой реальной причины.</p><p>В какой-то момент они целуются. В этом нет никакого сюрприза. Просто это так естественно.</p><p>Джон целует Шерлока так же, как кладёт ладонь между его лопаток, мягко надавливая, чтобы направить.</p><p>Шерлок целуется так, словно был на краю света миллион раз.</p><p>Джон ласкает губы Шерлока своим ртом нежно, уверенно, медленно.</p><p>Шерлок цепляется за него и всхлипывает, и вдруг этого становится ещё <i>больше</i>.</p><p>То, что уже было необходимостью прикоснуться, становится сильным желанием. То, что было комфортом привычной одежды, становится трепетом обнажённой кожи.</p><p>Они будто врастают друг в друга, выдохи становятся вдохами, губы касаются гладкой кожи, пот впитывается через поры.</p><p>Когда они отстраняются друг от друга для того, чтобы охладиться, единственная точка соприкосновения − это их мизинцы.</p><p>Шерлок поворачивает голову на подушке. Его глаза блестят в темноте, и Джон едва различает скулу.</p><p>Когда их губы соприкасаются, слова Шерлока сливаются с воздухом на губах Джона.</p><p>− Я люблю тебя.</p><p>Джон чувствует вкус этих слов.</p><p>И они оба знают, что тот имеет в виду.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>